


Jealousy

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, jealous!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are out at the club, and Harry's having a good time dancing with a bunch of girls, as usual. This time, Louis decides not to hide his jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

The boys had decided to go out to a club for the night. They hadn't gotten out much recently, and they were all a bit restless. Louis was sitting with Niall at the bar when he caught sight of Harry on the dance floor. There were a few girls surrounding him, grinding up on him, and Louis had a strong urge to go and slap them. He knew that Harry had to keep up appearances while in public, but honestly, did he have to let every single female crawl all over him?

Louis wasn't going to lie, he got jealous easily. Any time anyone put so much as a hand on Harry a little spark of jealousy would flare up inside him and he'd have to make sure he was touching Harry in some way or another, just to make sure he had a hold on him. Just so that, even though he wasn't allowed to actually say so, hopefully everyone would know that Harry was his.

However he couldn't very well waltz over onto the dance floor and pull Harry away from the gaggle of girls to dance with him. He wasn't allowed to do things like that and he knew it, so he sipped at his drink, staring at the giggling girls with disdain.

"Sickening, innit?" Niall asked, and Louis turned to look at him.

He saw that Niall was looking at the exact same thing he had been just moments ago, "Not really sickening." He said. "Just...I want to rip all of their hair out and dance with him myself."

"Wish you could, mate. You two look a lot better together than him and those three." Niall said, sipping at his drink.

"I thoroughly agree, Niall." Louis muttered, taking a large gulp of alcohol and feeling the burn down the back of his throat.

He glanced around the room and saw Zayn on the other side of the bar, and Liam was standing in the corner chatting with some man that Louis had never seen before, and he wondered how Liam always managed to find wholesome people to have conversations with in clubs. It was like he just attracted everything nice. Why couldn't Harry be like that? Why did he have to attract all these slutty girls that just wanted to rub themselves all over him? God, it was obnoxious. They were in public for Christ's sake. Didn't anyone have any sort of modesty anymore?

Then again, if he had been allowed to, he'd probably be doing the exact same thing to Harry right now.

The night dragged on, and Louis kept his eyes on Harry the entire time. He always looked as if he was enjoying the attention of the girls, and that made Louis all the more jealous. At least when he was out with Eleanor he didn't enjoy it a bit, and Harry knew that. But when Harry got female attention, of any sort, he looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

Louis sipped at his drink, his eyes boring a hole straight through to Harry's soul as he watched him move from this group of girls to that group of girls, dancing and allowing them to run their hands down his chest. Niall was right, it was a bit sickening. Only because Louis was so jealous, though. He was nearly certain he was actually sick with jealousy, and he wanted Harry over here. Now.

He stopped drinking and the alcohol slowly began to wear off, leaving him just barely buzzed, and still Harry continued milling about the dance floor, chatting and dancing with anyone who threw him a glance.

Finally the lads all rounded each other up to head back home. They all decided to share a cab, and so Harry and Louis were dragged along as the rest of the three boys were driven to their homes, and then they were alone in the back seat.

Louis scooted over until his thigh was pressed to Harry's and leaned in, whispering in his ear, "I saw you on the dance floor tonight, you know?"

"You always see me on the dance floor." Harry chuckled, as if Louis telling him this was silly and pointless.

"Mm." Louis hummed. "But I never tell you how jealous I am, do I?"

"No." Harry breathed.

"Well, I am." Louis told him. "I always am. Really jealous, Harry."

"You should've told me before." Harry said. "I don't have to dance every time we go out, I could just sit at the bar with you and-"

"Shh." Louis said, bringing a finger up to Harry's lips, shushing him.

Harry stayed quiet for the rest of the ride back to their home, and once they were inside, Louis closed the door and shoved Harry up against it, attaching his lips to the younger boy's in a heated kiss. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and pried Harry's lips apart, forcing his tongue inside. He fought with Harry's own tongue for dominance, the younger lad never one to sit back and let someone else take control over him during a kiss. But Louis won. He always won.

Louis ground his half hard cock into Harry's, and the younger boy groaned into his mouth. He took Harry's hands in his, pinning them above his head and holding them there, trailing sloppy wet kisses down his neck, until he reached the fabric of his shirt and had to stop.

He then lifted his head, looking directly into Harry's eyes, "You like it when all of those girls grind all over you, Harry?"

Harry whimpered, and Louis took both of Harry's hands into one of his, keeping them above his head, and palming at Harry's hardening cock with his freed hand.

"You like all of that attention?" Louis asked, squeezing Harry's clothed dick gently.

Harry moaned, hips bucking up into Louis' palm.

"Answer me, Harry." Louis said, removing his hand from Harry entirely, the only body parts of theirs now touching being Louis' hand firmly wrapped around Harry's wrists.

"Yeah." Harry said, his voice somewhat strained.

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, I like the attention."

"Hm. Thought so." Louis said.

He leaned in, pressing his lips to Harry's again. He let go of Harry's wrists and tangled his hands in Harry's messy curls. Harry's hands dropped to Louis' waist and squeezed gently as Louis lined their cocks up, thrusting into Harry, their erections rubbing together and creating some much needed friction.

Louis groaned into Harry's mouth, and Harry took this opportunity to slip his tongue past Louis' lips, but Louis was having none of that today. He pushed Harry's tongue out of his mouth, and back into his own mouth, along with Louis' tongue. He explored Harry's mouth, running his tongue along the backs of Harry's teeth, causing the curly haired boy to shiver and whimper.

He tugged on Harry's hair, and Harry let out a low groan, his hips bucking up into Louis'.

"Fuck, Lou." He moaned, pulling away from the kiss.

"You're an attention whore, Harry." Louis said, licking a long line up Harry's neck, and stopping at his jaw line, where he began to suck, bruising the flesh.

Harry groaned, his head falling back and thumping against the door.

Louis continued to suck on the bruising flesh, biting down on it once, causing Harry to whimper, and then pulling back to admire his work. Harry's flesh was a bright red, and Louis knew it would only darken further over the next little while, leaving a nice little mark. He hummed in approval, and then grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt, pulling it quickly over his head.

He ran his hands along Harry's torso, taking each of his nipples between two fingers and rolling them a bit, teasing them. Harry ran his hands along Louis' torso under his shirt, before Louis lifted his arms up, allowing Harry to remove it. Harry licked and kissed his way down Louis' torso then, stopping at the waistband of his trousers and looking up at Louis with darkened eyes.

Louis nodded and Harry began to remove the pesky clothing, pulling off his trousers along with his boxers. He then began to kiss up Louis' thigh, teasing him a bit, and Louis decided that he had no right to tease after what he'd been forced to watch at the club.

"No teasing." Louis said.

Harry grabbed Louis by the hips then, turning him 'round and shoving him up against the door where Harry had been just moments ago. Louis rested his body against it, and Harry took Louis into his hand pumping his cock a few times before bringing it up to his lips. He wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking on it lightly and flicking his tongue into the slit. Louis moaned, his head falling back against the door.

"Fuck." He groaned, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Harry's hair.

Harry began bobbing his head, taking as much of Louis into his mouth as he possibly could.

"Harry." Louis panted. "You're mine, yeah?"

Harry hummed his assent around Louis' cock, and Louis' eyes nearly rolled back into his head. He gripped Louis' thighs tightly, taking him all the way in and hollowing out his cheeks, sucking hard.

"Let me fuck your mouth." Louis said, and Harry hummed in agreement again.

Louis got a better grip on Harry's hair, so as to steady himself, and then began thrusting into Harry's mouth slowly. Harry was looking up at him through his thick lashes and Louis could feel his orgasm building inside him.

"Faster?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded his head as much as he could with Louis' cock thrusting in and out of his mouth.

Louis picked up his pace, slamming in and out of Harry's mouth quickly. The younger boy hollowed out his cheeks and ran his tongue along the underside of Louis' cock. Louis began massaging Harry's scalp, and the younger boy moaned, long and loud around Louis' cock, and then Louis was coming hard, and Harry swallowed every last drop.

Louis pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth and pulled him up for a kiss, tasting himself on Harry's tongue and groaning softly.

"Please, Lou." Harry whimpered, rubbing his still fully clothed erection against Louis' thigh.

"I dunno, Harry." Louis said, biting his lip. "You were dancing with an awful lot of girls today."

"But I wished they were you." Harry said, sounding desperate. "The whole time I wished they were all you, I swear."

"Is that so?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded urgently. "Alright, then."

Louis turned them around, shoving Harry up against the wall again, and the younger boy was surely certain that Louis was going to suck him off now, but Louis had other plans.

He kissed down Harry's neck, sucking on his pulse point and causing the younger boy to groan loudly. He then began palming him through his jeans, and Harry bucked up into his hand, whimpering in frustration.

"C'mon, Lou." He begged.

"C'mon what?"

"Just get on with it."

"This is it, Harry." He told him, squeezing his erection gently through the fabric of his trousers.

He began moving his hand more quickly over Harry's erection, and Harry moaned, his hips bucking up into Louis' palm erratically. Louis connected his lips to Harry's pulse point again, and the curly haired boy bit his own lip so hard that Louis was sure it must be hurting. He pressed his palm firmly against Harry's groin, rubbing harder.

"Come on, Harry." He said, licking the shell of his ear. "Come for me, babe."

He rubbed over his crotch a few more times, and Harry's hips bucked harshly and he let out a loud yelp of Louis' name as he came in his pants. Louis rubbed him through his orgasm and then looked at him, their eyes locking as he gave him a smirk.

"Maybe you'll think twice before you go around dancing with all of those girls again." He said.

And as he turned to walk away, he heard Harry's head thump against the wall as he slid to the floor. He considered that a job well done.


End file.
